Starred Struck
by Soulheaven
Summary: This story is a about a girl named Cain The Weapon. This story has Some Soul Eater characters in it, because I only watched little of the anime. Soul like both Cain and Maka, which make a literal love battlefield. Cain doesn't want to hurt anyone and neither does Maka, so this battlefield is going to be a long one.
1. Cane and Soul : Best friends first sight

Starred Struck

There maybe some lemon in here so kids watch out, and if I don't do lemon I did a good job. Sorry Soul Eater character lovers!

By: RobinFlame

" Once a star is struck, it's called starred struck."

Starred Struck Table of Contents

Chapter 01-Cane and Soul: Best friends forever

Chapter 02-Blair and Maka: Jealous

Chapter 03- Dr. Stein is crazy!

Chapter 04- Cane and Soul's first date

Chapter 05- The Confession is a bit unreliable

Chapter 06- Blair goes cray-cray

Chapter 07- Desperate times cal for drastic measures

Chapter 08- Getting the truth out

Chapter 09- Proposed at 16

Chapter 10- Married at 18

Chapter 11- The happy ending I always imagined

Page 1

**This is my first story so please review and tell me how to make it better if it sucks or needs to be detailed more etc. I own Cane but I don't own Soul Eater characters like Soul, Maka, Blair, Tsubaki, Crona, Medusa, Dr. Stein, Death the Kid or anyone else.**

** -RobinFlame**

Starred Struck

Chapter 1- Cane and Soul: Best Friends Forever

" Cane! Cane!" Soul Evans was trying to find his friend Cane who is a girl, " Cane! Cane! It's been 4 hours now! Cane!"

" Soul! I've been right behind you the whole time! Wow Soul, you can be clueless at times." His friend Cane taunted him. My name, is Cane C. C. But you can just call me Cane.

I'm going to describe myself a bit. My hair color is fire orange with red highlights, my eye color is electric blue, i'm skinny and i'm also swift, and if your wondering what i am swift at i'm swift at probably everything. Also, i'm a good friend. not to brag or anything but i have 187 friends, total. I have a lot of items that are precious to me so if anyone breaks one of my possessions, i make them pay for another one.

Soul and i have been best friends since we were like 1, and we have done things with each other ever since. Blair and Maka are also my friends. Blair is a witch/cat and she is sort of a slut( if people are smaller than ten or don't know swear words or aren't allowed to read them please tell me so I can describe what Blair is better because she is a slut). Then Maka, she is a bit hard to explain. Soul has saved her a couple of times, one time Soul was hurt omg I wanted to die! Anyway, Blackstar almost killed Soul while he was in a hospital bed. Death the kid I think was there. Anyway, I wanted to say something to Soul but Maka and Blair showed up.

" Hey guys!" Blair cried " did you talk about anything, or did we interrupt anything?" Blair knew that I liked Soul and she probably knew if he liked me.

" Hey Blair uh, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. I was anxious to know if Soul likes me.

" Sure." I took Blair to my favorite tree and asked her a question , " Do you know if Soul likes me?" I was bouncing hoping for a yes!

" Oh sure! The way he looks at you and the way he moves close to you. Ah, I'm practically jealous of you two!" I was amazed of what she said. I'm going to make sure if he likes me, he does look at me as if we were together.


	2. Blair and Maka are jelous

Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up on the couch in the living room. I went up to my room and it was clean, but the next room was filled with guests. I went in my room to change. I had pink shorts on and a yellow tank top that had my name with my scythe on it. Then I had my green hoodie on. I walked out into Crona's room, and everyone was around him. He looked like he was sick. So I ran downstairs and grabbed some medications, a thermometer, some ice packages, and some washcloths. I ran back upstairs, and I put the thermometer in Crona's mouth. He had a 112 degree Fahrenheit. I called the hospital, they didn't like the idea of me being there until I told them I was the other child of Lord Death. I went in the kitchen to make homemade soup. Then I heard a piano, I had a piano but I don't play it. When the soup was at a simmer I went t go see why my piano was playing. It was Soul, playing to Maka. I ran back to the kitchen and I could hear Maka asking what that was. I kept making dinner.

I went upstairs to give Crona his dinner. All he had was tomato soup with a cup of tea. The soup was cooled down just for him. He asked on a piece of paper why I looked sad.

" Crona, don't tell anybody but...I really like Soul, and he was so to speak wooing Maka in front of me. On my piano, it's very painful and ugh...I don't want to have him liking someone else and saying that right in front of me." A single tear ran down my face. Crona looked sorry for me. I gave a hug then walked out of his room. I ran to my room from there, and I started to cry. I ran right past Soul and didn't care if he heard or felt it. When I got to my room I changed to my pink, silk nightgown. I sat on my bed and I held my legs, I put my head down and started to cry. I heard a knock on the door, I didn't want to be rude but I didn't want anyone to come in either.

" Cane?" Soul walked into my room with a look on my face. I looked away from him, he sat on my bed and put his hand on my chin. He looked at me with his red eyes. My gold eyes just looked sad and his eyes said they were sorry. He looked up to me and he kissed me. I didn't know what to do and he did make me cry. Even so, I kissed him back. He seemed surprised, even though he kissed me first, he deepened the kiss. I loved him, and I think it was time to say it. I let go and I smiled and hugged him.

" I love you Soul Evans." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

" I love you too Cane." I kissed him lightly on his cheek.

" I'm going to go to bed, are you gonna sleep here?" He nodded, he was going to sleep in the next room. When Soul left the room, Maka came in looking sooo mad! I made it look like I was sleeping.

" Yeah?" I sounded sleepy. She stormed out of the room. I went straight to bed.

The next morning everybody knew about the kiss. It was all over the school, Blair and Maka were staring at me all day.

By the time it was lunchtime, I was starting to feel weird. Then I had a...premonition, I saw the future. I saw me looking for something.' Soul where is Coul?' It was said like coal but it wasn't. He said he didn't know. I ran outside only to find Coul playing with a raccoon. Then the vision stopped. Then I fainted before I got to my seat in the lunchroom. The last thing I heard was Soul yelling my name.

" Cane? Cane?" I woke up and Soul was sitting beside me, worried, we were sitting on the couch in the living room. My head went on his shoulder.

" Soul?" He nodded, I looked at him and he knew I was allowed to see the future. And he wanted to know.

" Soul, I had a vision that I was looking for a kid named Coul which is spelled C-O-U-L. And you didn't know where he was either. So, I went outside to see Coul playing with a stray raccoon. Soul, I think Coul is our son." Soul almost fainted. But thankfully he didn't. I went upstairs and Maka was sitting with Blair, and they looked like they wanted to punch me. Maka looked so mad she started to chase me. Thank god I was faster! I sprinted upstairs to my room. I locked my door with a lot of locks that I had.

" I know you know that Coul and Soulane are your children!" When Soul heard this he wanted to hear more so I unlocked the doors. Now I knew that Maka and was jealous. Blair told me it was alright but, she didn't like seeing Soul and I together. Okay, this is getting really crazy from here.


End file.
